1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid heat-radiating substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of multi-functional electronic devices has expanded. Considering characteristics of these products, various electronic components should be mounted on a single substrate. Recently, a heat-radiating problem caused by heat generating elements mounted on the substrate has been an issue. In order to solve the heat-radiating from these heat generating elements, various types of heat-radiating substrates using metal materials with good thermal conductivity have been manufactured.
The heat-radiating substrate including an insulating layer formed on a metal core layer and a circuit layer formed on the insulating layer have been commercialized up to now. The heat-radiating substrate has excellent heat-radiating property as compared to a general organic PCB; however, it is difficult to implement high density/integration of the heat-radiating substrate.
In addition, when heat generating elements such as LED and electronic components vulnerable to heat (hereinafter, thermally weakened elements) are simultaneously mounted on a single substrate, the above-mentioned heat-radiating substrate has high thermal conductivity, such that heat generated from the heat generating elements is transferred to the entire heat-radiating substrate (in particular, through a metal core layer) and is also transferred to an area where heat is not transferred, thereby degrading the performance of the thermally weakened elements.